Prime Suspect
by aiyensakura02
Summary: Sometimes, he's just too stubborn to completely mess up with the only thing that he ever wanted... Mikan... To prime suspect, yeah, you're the one to blame. Fix things up or it's still you who'll suffer in the end... ONESHOT


**2****nd**** ONESHOT...**

**Now I finally made a new personal rule:**

**THERE WILL BE A ONESHOT FIC IN-BETWEEN EVERY FANFIC UPDATE**

**Don't ask me why, I just feel like doing so. I'M SUCH A COMPLICATED AUTHOR. Well, maybe I do have reasons like:**

**I hate monotony (examples are writing and updating the same story everytime)**

**Flexing out my imagination (it's always good to try something new)**

**Always having ideas (plots and stories are unstoppable in my head)**

**Or**

**I just WANT many stories archived under my account…**

**Whatever, I JUST WANT TO MAKE ONESHOTS. Haha!!!**

**INSIDE INFO: **The title, **PRIME SUSPECT,** originally is an addictive-detective-eyewrecker-mind-bogger computer game that SWEPT OUR CLASSROOM BY STORM. CAUTION: Not recommended for anybody with a not-so-good eyesight (trust me)…

**DISCALIMER: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**)(+)(+)(PRIME SUSPECT)(+)(+)(**

**-aiyensakura02-**

**NATSUME'S POV**

"What are you doing here?"

That was the first thing that she asked as she saw me at her front door. I know that she knew the reason but she asked as if she didn't have a clue- yeah, the worst pretender.

This is probably my last and only chance. Chance to fix up with all the mess that I've made with all my stubbornness, dignity and what I value most- pride. Those were the things that hindered me from the greatest thing that I ever wanted.

Mikan…

She was standing there, close-to-perfection face and figure illuminated by the faint glow of the moonlight. How those mere years transformed her into something more beautiful than life- I don't know. She was just that, annoying, idiot, stupid, polka, little girl, but yes, the only girl that I ever loved and still do. The more I think about it, the more I want to burn myself. I COMPLETELY MESSED UP.

I had all the chance for I know that she has feelings for me too. The way she nags the hell out of me just to go to Central Town, the way she smiles brighter than sunlight just to cheer me up, the way she looks into my eyes and have the innocence and honesty to call these crimson orbs beautiful, the way she worries for me everytime I go into missions, the way she nurses my wounds from broken limbs to small cuts, and the way she freezes then blush if I just called her by her name. I, Natsume Hyuuga, wasn't a genius for nothing- Mikan Sakura loves me.

But I was still too full of myself to completely face it. I scanned her room by my trained eyes. There, I saw drawers and closet doors thrown open- all completely empty save for some unimportant finds. The whole room seemed ready to be deserted. By the bed, I saw her luggage which must have secretly stabbed me for I have felt my once cold heart being torn apart. And there, by the bedside table, lay the to-be-blamed parchment letter- the letter that started it all.

_**Flashback**_

"Oi polka." Natsume called out as he neared by 'THEIR' sakura tree. Mikan was sitting there, unusually absentminded for she didn't realize that Natsume called her again in her hated nickname.

"Hey polkadots." This time, the words were fully recognized by her brain.

"What now pervert?! This is not a good time to annoy me so bug off." She retorted.

Natsume smirked. "You're bad times are actually my good times."

"…"

"What's up with you?" Natsume asked as he sat beside her. Yeah, that was called concern.

"Nothing." She answered flatly.

Natsume rolled his eyes. She was OBVIOUSLY lying. He looked quizzically at her. She currently had one of her very rare gloomy face. She was starring silently at the folded piece of parchment on her lap.

"What's that thing?" Natsume asked referring to the parchment.

Mikan closed her eyes as if deciding whether to answer it or not. Then she sighed. "A letter."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "From who?"

Mikan looked at him. For a fact, Natsume looked cute when suspicious. She managed to let out a faint smile. "From my fiancée. He wants us to get married right away."

"What?" Natsume exclaimed unbelievably. "Wait, you have a fiancée?"

Mikan can't help but to smile. "Of course NO pervert. And by the way, why you looked funny on the idea?"

That made Natsume pissed. "Stop playing jokes and tell me what that is about."

Mikan stayed silent for a time. "A letter from the higher-ups. They want me to transfer to Central Alice Academy."

"In London?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah." Mikan looked at him. "Do you want me to Natsume?"

Natsume felt his world freezing. The idea came to him- no Mikan in his life. That was completely unbearable yet, he felt uncapable of saying the exact words. He averted his gaze to the sky. "You don't need to ask me about it."

That was disappointing for Mikan. "What if I insist?"

Natsume looked back at her. "You don't need my answer polka."

"Will you stop saying that name!? And yes, I need that answer." Mikan said.

"What for? You have your own decision." He said.

Mikan looked away, trying to avoid from his gaze. "For the very least Natsume, I-I thought… you cared."

"And why would I?" He answered quickly.

That made a teardrop fall from Mikan's eyes. '_Damn, why do I always make her cry?!?"_

"Natsume, can you tell me straight about your feelings for me?" Mikan asked.

That's it. Will he confess, or not again. Natsume knew that this is a crucial situation for both of them. Whatever this'll lead on would be their major turning point.

"I-" Why is it so hard to tell your true feelings? Natsume stared straight at her. She was waiting for his words. He's got to say it. His heart was beating faster. "I". Natsume tensed. "_Never _loved you." This is definitely not the right time. He can't say it. Instead, he said the exact opposite.

Tears streamed down Mikan's face. Contradicting to her tears, she smiled faintly. "I should have known. I'm such a stupid person for thinking the other way around between you and me." She stood up. "Well I guess that's it. I have to go. Ja."

'_I have to go. Ja.'_ Her words reverberated in his head. Did she mean, she have to go back inside her dorm room? No, she meant leaving completely from him.

'_Natsume you baka! Do something!'_ He thought to himself. But it was now too late. Mikan had already teleported herself to Kami-knows-where.

_**End of flashback**_

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked again to '_her' _partner.

Without a word, Natsume entered her room and shut the door behind. "We have to talk."

"You should understand by now Natsume, there is _nothing _for us to talkabout." Mikan said defiantly.

"I've been a great bastard today." He said as he neared her.

"Listen, if you're crashing here just to tell me how you have greatly screwed up with your life, I don't give a damn." Mikan answered.

Natsume smirked. "You're right. I'm crashing here to tell you how I completely screwed up with my life. Plus, I'm trying if I could still put up the pieces together."

"Don't make me an experimental subject Natsume. I don't have anything to do with you." Mikan said too knowingly.

"Well little girl, you have _everything_ to do with me."

"That was before. Your bad days are over. I'm getting out of here." Mikan said.

"I won't let you." Natsume added.

Mikan angered at his statement. "Want to clean your petty conscience? Stop playing at me Natsume. I'm so tired of this."

"And that's why you're going away?" Natsume asked.

"Don't ask like you have no idea. Or you just wanted to ruin me completely this time." Mikan stepped closer to him. "Fine, I'm going away to forget you. There, happy now?"

"If you think I'll be happy to hurt you, you're wrong." Natsume commented.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I told you, I'm trying to fix things up, and I won't stop until I do."

"You're late. There's no point in trying to Natsume." Mikan said.

"I still have time. You're still here."

"Natsume, it's over. I'm not annoying you for a lifetime so just let me go. Please." Mikan said on the verge of tears.

This time, Natsume hugged her real tight. "I love you." He finally said.

Mikan widened her eyes. He made her totally speechless.

"I love you Mikan Sakura." Natsume repeated, this time, adding her name. "Sorry if it took this long. You're partner is such a slow poke in admitting things you know." He said while caressing her back.

"I don't know if I could still believe in you." Mikan said while her face is buried on Natsume's shoulders.

"I don't care if you don't polka. You're mine. You're not leaving" Natsume said.

Mikan smiled inwardly. "You're such a possessive pervert."

"I know." It was all he managed to say. He continued on hugging her, this time, Mikan hugged him back.

"I thought that I had to leave forever." Mikan said.

"Baka, even if you do, I won't let you." Natsume answered while looking straight at her. No, he would never let her go. He can't afford to lose the only thing that made him happy. "I love you." Natsume said at Mikan as he wiped away her tears.

"Love you too." Mikan answered as Natsume bent down to kiss her.

With a flick of Natsume's finger, the parchment lying at the bedside table was now turned into ashes.

…**THE END…**


End file.
